supernatural_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel
Nathaniel often Nate is an fallen angel and the The Host of Heaven's Sword.He will become a major reccuring character. Biography Nathaniel was an angel who was destined to be The Host of Heaven's Sword (The opposite of The Anti-Christ) this would make him extremely strong and he found his true vessel when he was looking down on a war in Irak from Heaven where he thought that by God's Law he couldn't walk the world and have the normal civilian life he wanted beacuse other angels always hunted him down and returned him to Heaven,So in Irak he took control of a wounded soldier.So beacuse he was going to is The Host of Heaven's Sword his powers only work when Michael is physically present on Earth so he wanted to meet him but a normal angel to meet the strongest angels in existence it couldn't be.Now in Season 9 he hides from his destiny,while working with the Winchesters and making almost a brotherly bond with Dean. Apperance He takes form of a toned phsique man in his 30-40's with a slight goathe.He is quite slim and works out reguraly.Sometimes he dresses in grey shirts with a necklace(For Men of course). Personality He can be pleasant and delight,but also angry and destructive when needed he is very afraid of his destiny but he will embrace it when its time.He gets along better with Dean than with Sam.Castiel and Nanthaniel share a bond beacuse he and Cas are tehnically brothers.Nate has a complicated one-sided relationship with Michael,He sees it as a commander-soldier relationship,While Michael sees it as a great help and kindness to Michael and the other angels.Dean and Nate have formed a almost brotherly bond mostly beacuse both are just tools for Michael and Heaven. Powers and Abilities Angel Powers Nathaniel himself is a angel that Cas was in the beginning.Although he seems stronger than other normal angels,He preffers not to use his powers even when he should have.His strength also increases when Michael is present on Earth: *Possesion:He needs a vessel to manifest in the physical plane. *Super Strength:He can throw grown man and uproot trees with ease,He is a very powerful angel but his strength is easily overpowered by more powerful being such as:Seraphs,Knights of Hell,Archangels and so on. *Super Stamina:He doesn't need anything to survive or maintain himself. *Astral Projection:When he dies his wings are burned on the surface of his death. *Dream Walking:He can communicate with other beings in their dreams. *Chronokinesis:Nate can send others through time and travel themselves but not to the level of mid and high tier angels. *Eidetic Memory:Nathaniel has a eidetic memory and his mind is called a "Vault" due to him being unable to forget. *Electronic Manipulation:He can manipulate electronic devices and this was shown when he stoped The Impala with mere presence. *Immortality:He doesn't age and cannot be killed by earthly diseases and ilnesses. *Invulnerability:He is immune to almsot anything but to a normal angel there are too alot weaknesses.This was even further demonstrated when Dean stabed him with a spear and he was unfazed. *Smiting:Nathaniel can smite low tier demons and some mid-tier demons just by touching them. *Advanced Sedation:This power is common among angels but not the enhanced version that Nathaniel has.With this Nate can knock-out people just by touching them this applies to mid level demons and angels. *Telepathy:He can read minds and wiev memeoriesof people. *Teleportation:He can teleport anywhere if he wants to without ocupying the space in between.He can also send others to almost any place on earth. Due to falling by Metatron's spell some of his powers where weakened or he doesn't have them at all. Powers when Michael is present on Earth Nathaniel has extreme power when Michael is physically present on earth.This is similiar to Jesse Turner when he becomes Nigh-'Omnipotent '''when Lucifer is on Earth. *Supernatural Concealment:He can't be found by angels,demons,monsters,reapers unless he wants to be found. *Expelling/Angel Control:He can expel and control angels by thought,This was first used when The third Apocalypse came,He expelled 100 angels from their vessels just by saying "''Get Out!". *Advanced Teleporatation:He teleported to Mars and back when Dean asked him "You've ever ben to Mars?" and when he came back he said "Now I have". *Weather Manipulation:He created tornados and thunder storms by clenching his fist. *White Light:Nathaniel obliterated a group of demons by bursting white light from his palm. *Nigh-Omnipotence:Nate was destined to destroy The Anti-Christ and he sent Cas to antartica and then sent Castiel to a universe he created.He almost destroyed Abaddon and made every building in 5 square miles collapse into dust by snaping his fingers to scare Dean into saying "Yes" to Michael. Weaknesses *Higher Beings:Higher beings like:God,Death,The Archangels,Seraphs and so on can kill him. *Death's Sytche:Can kill him. *Holy Fire:Can hurt and in large amounts kill him. *Angel Blades:If stabed by an angel blade it will result in imediate death. *High-Tier demons:High-Tier demons could kill him. *Michael's Presence:Without Michael's presence on earth his powers diminsh greatly. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Angels Category:Vessel